Dragon Ball EX
by gndbbdh
Summary: Dragon Ball EX Or Extreme Xenoverse Is A Fanfic Based On Reditz LINK TO BACKSTORY:http:/aminoapps.com/p/x3sh2j
1. Chapter 1:Training Day

**Dragon Ball EX-Asura Saga**

 **Chapter 1~ Training Day**

 _Age 786_

 _Universe 6_

 _Planet Sadal_

 **The Story Begins with our hero, Reditz. Reditz saved all of time and space 2 times already... He has decided to spend time on his home planet; Planet Sadal...**

Reditz:Geez, ever since i saved the universe life has gone so dull. I think imma go train again!

 **Reditz went to his training ground and thought to himself about his friend Cabba and wished he was here with him...**

Reditz: *Sigh* This training wont be enough! I need a mentor like Goku! Hmmmm Oh i know!

 **Reditz used Instant Transmission to teleport to Cabba, which was on a nearby planet.**

Reditz:Oh hey Cabbs'!

Cabba*Gasp* OMG Reditz you scared me! Where did you come from?!

Reditz:Oh i just used Instant Transmission to find you! I learned it from my bud Goku.

Cabba:Oh,OK. So anyway long time no see? what brings you here?

Reditz:Oh well i was wondering if you wanted to train with me? Yaknow' Like the good ol' days?

Cabba:Alright! lets go train here i have a good battleground we can spar in.

Reditz:OK!

 **Cabba and Reditz walked down to the checkered fighting ground**

Cabba:OK so i dont think we need to go easy on each other.

 **Reditz Nodded**

 **Cabba And Reditz started powering up Ki and eventuality turned Super Saiyan**

Cabba:I see you also learned this technique.

Reditz:Oh you don't even know!

 **Cabba charged in with a fast punch barrage**

 **Reditz responded with a Ki blast strike**

Cabba:You sure got some skill there! that move would of killed someone!

Reditz:You too!

 **Cabba Started to charge Galick Canon**

Cabba: GALICK CAAAAANON!!!!!

Reditz:Ka...Me...HA..ME...

Cabba:AHHHHHH

 **Cabba released his awesome move.**

Reditz:HAAAAA

 **Reditz And Cabba's Ki attacks colided and Reditz's KameHameHa wave pushed forward _!_**

Reditz*Panting* Phew! that was fun! Right Cabba?...

 **Reditz walked over to Cabba**

Reditz:Cabbs'????

 ** _Did Reditz Kill Cabba?!?!?!!_**

 ** _Find out next time on Dragon Ball EX!_**


	2. Chapter 2:Potential Unleashed

**Dragon Ball** **EX-Asura Saga**

 **Chapter 2~** **Potential Unleashed**

 _Age 786_

 _Universe 6_

 _Unknown Planet_

 **Last time on Dragon Ball EX, Reditz was sparing with Cabba since they havent seen another in years. When they started, Reditz and Cabba had a Ki battle and Reditz won! But to his surprise he found Cabba dead?**

 **Reditz walked up to Cabba...**

Reditz: Awwwww man!!! Now I've done it!

Cabba... I am so sorry i didn't mean it to end like this...

 **Cabba started to wake up!**

Cabba: Uhhhhhh

Reditz: Oh thank god! you're not dead!

 **Cabba started charging up Ki**

Cabba: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Reditz: Dude, chill!

Cabba: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Cabba went super** **saiyan 3**

Reditz: WOAH!!!! Dude!!!!! Guess il show you something too!

 **Reditz turned future SSJ (like trunks)**

 ** _Now the real fight begins!_**

 **Reditz charged at cabba with a fast combo of punches ending with a kick that sent cabba flying**

 **Cabba came back with an amazing Ki blast wave that hit Reditz really hard**

Reditz: Looks like i cant hold back here!

 **Reditz held his hand up and a glowing rainbow ball appeared. He launched it at Cabba**

Cabba: *panting* geez! i didnt know you had that kind of skill! you need to come with me for some special training!

 **Reditz was getting excited! he knew that he could get stronger by this!**

 **Cabba took Reditz to supreme kais planet (of universe 6)**

 **Cabba introduced Reditz to Gowasu**

Gowasu: Hello, Reditz i am Gowasu.

Reditz: Hi Gowasu! i heard you have special training for me?

Gowasu: Mmm Yes. i do... A very special training that awakens your hidden potential! And i see some potential in you, Reditz!

Reditz: Oooooooh!!!! yes! lets get started!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **So for 6 weeks Reditz finally finished his training...**

 **Reditz charged his Ki...**

Reditz: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

 **Reditz reached his hidden potential... but it was not his true potential.**

 **He was Mystic Reditz...**

Reditz: Oh my god! this feels incredible!! i feel like i can do anything!!!!!

Gowasu: This power is equal to a "Super Saiyan 3" but more controlled! you still have a lot more inside you that even I, could not help you achieve.

Reditz: Oh!!! Like What???

Gowasu: There was a legend of a power higher than "Super Saiyan Blue", and thats all i know...

Reditz: Okay! Thanks Gowasu!

 **Reditz waved goodbye and went back to face Cabba once again**

 **Reditz went to Cabba looking very serious... He took off his scouter and his jacket...**

Reditz: Im gonna show you something thats gonna blow your mind!

 **Reditz unleashed his mystic form.**

Mystic Reditz: Now that my power has been unleashed we can fight seriously...

Cabba: Alright then!

 **Cabba went SSJ 3**

 ** _Then the fought..._**

 **Reditz And Cabba quickly threw a flurry of punches and they kept dodging**

 **Cabba jumped back and fired a Ki waved that Reditz dodged.**

 **Cabba charged at Reditz**

 **Reditz backflipped and started to charge Ki with only his right hand**

Mystic Reditz: KAAA MEEEE HAA MEEE...

 **Reditz Fired his attack**

Mystic Reditz:HAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Cabba was caught in the wave knocking him out of his SSJ 3 form, almost killing him... again**

 **Reditz went back to normal.**

Reditz:Dude cabbs are u ok? here, take a senzu!

 **Reditz put a Senzu Bean in Cabba's mouth...**

Cabba: Phew! thanks, you were really stong bacback there! i should get the "Mystic Form" from Gowasu...

 **Reditz Nodded. Then he got his scouter and white jacket back on...**

Reditz: Hey Cabba, Gowasu said something about a transformation higher than Super Saiyan Blue! i was thinking about finding more information about this form. You in?

 **Cabba nodded yes**

 ** _What is this New form?_**

 ** _Find out on the next Dragon Ball Extreme Xenoverse!!!_**


End file.
